BloodStained Snow
by Teh Shizz Nizz
Summary: Vampire shaman Zhou Xue attacked the Tao family 2,000 years ago. Now she's returned and finds the youngest, Ren. She wants his blood and will stop at nothing to get it, even if it means donning a disguise and seducing him or attacking him straight on.
1. Enter Xue

**Blood-Stained Snow**

Disclaimer: Shaman King is property of Hiroyuki Takei and whoever the hell published it for him. It's not mine and it never will be.

* * *

**-Xue's POV-**

"Darkness, my ally. You will come to aid me. My Vampire blood I repay you with. Now heed my commands!" I finished my summoning chant and sliced the back of my left hand with my small knife, letting the ruby droplets of blood fall into the darkness of the shadows. The darkness came to life and swarmed around me, the numerous souls residing in darkness murmured their thanks to me for bringing them back. I smirked and a deranged look came into my eyes. "It's time for the feast." I spotted three teenagers and swooped down upon them, riding the darkness.

-**Ren's POV-**

I was walking home with Yoh and Horohoro, carrying groceries for Anna, when darkness swooped down upon us, pinning the three of us down to the ground.

"Oi, what the hell?!" I managed to choke out through the death hold the darkness had on me. I was struggling to escape and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yoh and Horohoro were trying to escape too.

"Oi! Pipe down." A female voice sliced through the air. I turned and looked at the source. A girl of around fifteen was…riding the darkness?! She jumped off of the huge mass and landed on the ground beside me.

"I'm only going to drink you're blood." She said with a smirk.

"You can't do that to us!!" I yelled. She looked at me with the coldest glare I've ever seen.

"Oh, can't I, Tao Ren?" The words maliciously rolled out of her mouth and my eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know my name?!" I shouted in fury. The girl covered her ears.

"Jesus Christ. No need to be so fuckin' loud. And to answer your question, the souls in the darkness tell me everything." She looked us up and down. Her eyes widened for a moment but she soon returned to a calm, collected state.

"Damn. I guess I can't drink your blood after all. The three of you are virgins. Great, just great. I figured with young people these days you might not be virgins but unfortunately, you aren't. Damn! This sucks." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What in the hell does being a virgin have to do with anything?! And what do you mean "young people these days"?! You're close to our age!!" Horohoro shouted, his face a bright red. The girl walked over and ran her fingernail across his face, drawing a little bit of blood and making Horohoro cringe. She examined the blood before wiping it on her pants leg.

"Fool. I may look your age but I'm 2,000 years old. It is a special skill certain vampires posses, to be able to change your appearance. And let me explain. When a vampire drinks the blood of a virgin that is the opposite sex, the victim becomes a vampire. If I drank the blood of you three, I would have three more vampires to fight for the blood of human beings, making it harder for me to survive. Besides, how could you know?!" She laughed hatefully. "All of you wretched human scum think we drink the blood of a virgin to have pure blood, blood that was not tainted by sins of the flesh. And once we're done drinking the virgin's blood, said virgin dies! But that's not the truth! We drink virgin blood to create more vampires! You moronic fools also think we die at the sight of a cross, we can't go out in daylight, and we can't stand garlic! Bah! Rumors! That's why I've lived for 2,000 years! I've lived in England and there are plenty of crosses there! They use them to ward off us "blasphemous Anti-Christs"! Those bastards think those pathetic little crosses that represent their "Great Savior" will stop us?! Those little shits have no idea how to kill a vampire! I'm still alive, aren't I?! The true way to kill us is…" She stopped talking.

"Yeah?" Horohoro asked, waiting for her to continue.

"…a secret!" the girl smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. She turned and started to walk away from the three of us. She snapped her fingers and the darkness released us to follow her. Yoh stared at her in horror.

"What are you?" he croaked out, his voice openly showing he was afraid. She turned back to us and smiled, giving us a full view of her fangs.

"A monster. I'm a shaman and a vampire. Better yet, I'm blood-stained snow." My eyes widened in realization. I knew who this was. It was the vampire shaman who attacked the Tao family 2,000 years ago and wiped out more than half of them. The most feared vampire in all of ancient China, Zhou Xue!

"You…" I muttered. "You're Zhou Xue. The vampire shaman that wiped out more than half the Tao family 2,000 years ago!" "Xue" laughed.

"Glad you recognized me from your ancient family scriptures Ren! I had forgotten how delicious the blood of the Tao tasted. Thank you for reminding me! Don't worry though. I'll have a sample of your blood too in the near future." She rode away on the darkness and I could feel her smirking at me and hear her laugh taunting me.

-**Xue's POV-**

I rode away, smirking at the priceless look on Ren's face. I licked my lips as memories of the delicious Tao blood came flowing back into my mind. 'Ah,' I thought. 'I sucked over 7-dozen corpses dry that day. It was wonderful.' I was lost in thought. 'What I would do to taste that wonderful Tao blood again. Yes. I could disguise myself and seduce him, see to it that he isn't a virgin anymore and then suck his blood. But it may be a good idea to make him a vampire." I jumped off of the darkness, put my hands behind my head, and continued walking. 'Aw hell. Whatever. Either way, I'm gonna have a taste of that Tao blood.' I started laughing to myself when a teenage girl walked by. I examined her. 'Good. Not a virgin.' I smirked and slit the girl's throat using my knife. She screamed in pain and horror. "Aw, shut up." I plunged the knife into the pre-made hole in her throat and mutilated her larynx, making the screaming stop. "Can't have you making too much of a fuss." Crimson blood came gushing out of her throat when I pulled the knife out. I licked my lips, positioned myself near her neck, and drank the blood flowing out. Then, to make sure I had gotten every ounce of blood I could, I bit into her body and sucked it dry. I needed to survive after all. After the body was sucked dry, I threw it to the darkness. "Dispose of it. I don't care how you do it. Just get rid of it." I said harshly. I wiped my mouth because that blood was foul. It was the blood of one that worked in a brothel. The blood of a whore. At least it would last me for a month before I needed to feast again. A month would be long enough to figure out a way to get Ren's blood. I smirked and walked on, the darkness no longer following me. I didn't worry. I would probably call forth the darkness again tomorrow to make another pact for its assistance.

* * *

I have nothing against Christians. I apologize if this offended you in any way. Nor do I have anything against humans, considering I am one.

Note: Xue is a Chinese name. In China they do the same thing as Japan, last name first, first name last. That's why the name is written 'Zhou Xue'. In America, her name would be Xue Zhou. Just wanted to make that clear.

Note 2: The larynx is where the vocal chords are located, so any mutilation of it would stop any noise connected to the use of the vocal chords.

Note 3: I am borderline of if I want to put this under 'M' or 'T'. If I decide to put anything too adult in there, I'll make it 'M'. But for now, it's 'T'. -.-' Oy vey...


	2. Vampire 101

**Blood-Stained Snow 2**

-No one's POV-

Xue continued walking along in the darkness, her mind full of thoughts of Ren.

-Xue's POV-

'I want to make Ren a vampire for blood any time,' I thought. 'So I don't want to make him lose his virginity, but I'll still have to disguise myself to get close to him. Oh well. Not a problem. I'll just use the transformation "spell". I'll do it tomorrow though. I've wasted too much energy today.' I yawned and jumped into a nearby tree. It wouldn't do if some human caught me. I leaned back against the tree and fell asleep, dreaming my scheme.

-5:00 P.M.-Ren's POV-

I woke up, still reflecting what happened last night. It haunted me to my very core. Xue said she'd get my blood somehow, and I didn't doubt her. All of what happened last night kept replaying vividly last night, especially what happened after the fight.

-Flashback-

_Horohoro and Yoh looked at me in shock._

"_H-how do you know her?" Horohoro asked fearfully._

"_I read about her in my ancient family scriptures. She attacked the Tao family 2,000 years ago and took out 7-dozen of them. The survivors fearfully asked who she was. She said the same words she said tonight but she included her name then. 'A monster. A shaman and a vampire. Better yet, blood stained snow. But you can just call me Zhou Xue.' Those were her words before she departed into the night. I had no idea she was even alive." I said shakily. "Shit. I need to find a way to kill her. If only she finished that sentence…" I trailed off as we entered the inn. Anna turned and glared harshly at us._

"_Where are the groceries?!" she yelled. Yoh and Horohoro flinched and looked at each other._

"_U-um, a vampire attacked us, making us drop the groceries everywhere.' Yoh stuttered._

"_That's stupid Yoh! Vampires don't exist! They're only mythical creatures!" I turned and looked at Anna, my eyes more serious than ever._

"_No Anna. Vampires do exist." She looked back at me in shock._

"_What the hell are you talking about Ren?"_

"_Like I said, vampires do exist. The one that attacked us, her name was Zhou Xue. She attacked my family 2,000 years ago for their blood and now she's back for mine._

My thoughts came to an abrupt end when I heard a knock at the door. The door creaked as it opened and Anna and Yoh started talking to someone with a German accent.

"Oh yeah. I'll pay for food and board."

"Good. You can now stay at the Flame Inn Miss…?"

"Catherine. Catherine Abend." I sighed. Now we had a German person staying with us. And a month before the Shaman Finals too. It wouldn't matter to me though, because I had family business to take care of. It was still such an annoyance.

"Catherine! We can't accept all this money! Where did you even get this much money anyway?!" Refusing money from a stranger. Typical Yoh. I mean, it's enough to refuse it from your friends, but honestly.

"I get all that money from vampire hunting. I'm a professional vampire hunter, but I'm also a shaman." As soon as I heard the words vampire hunter, I ran out there. All three of them stared at me. I examined the girl. She looked a lot like Xue, but instead of ear-length black hair and red eyes, she had shoulder-length white hair and green eyes. She also wore a cross around her neck.

"Ah Ren," Yoh started. "This is Catherine." I ignored Yoh and grabbed Catherine's wrist, pulling her to my temporary room.

-"Catherine's" POV-

The lad that suddenly burst into the room started pulling me by the wrist to some unknown place.

"Oi! What are you doing and where are you taking me?!" I yelled at him. He ignored me and I chuckled inwardly. I knew he wanted to talk to me because I was a "vampire hunter". Luckily, he didn't know my true identity. I'd reveal the fact that I was Xue later, once I got his blood. I just needed to wait until the opportune moment, when he let his guard down. After last night's attack, I doubt it would be likely for him to let his guard down. Even so, he was taking the enemy to be alone with him, even if he didn't know it.

"I need to talk with you." He said and I sighed.

"About Xue, right?" Ren froze ant turned to face me, eyes wide in shock.

"You know about Xue and what happened last night?"

"Of course. I've been tracking her for a long time now, so my spirit ally, Kasimir, was there. He told me all of what happened. So, your family was attacked by her too?"

"Your family was attacked by her?!"

"Yep. About 1,500 years ago, she came to Germany and attacked my family. Because of that, I've lived to kill vampires. Anti-Christ freaks." I kisses the cross hanging around my neck. It made me sick to my stomach to talk like that, shaming vampires, but I had to so I could keep up the disguise.

"So you know how to kill vampires."

"Oh yeah. But we should sit and talk about it." We walked into his room and sat on the Tatami floor. I started to explain.

"There are two kinds of vampires," I said, holding up two fingers. "The natural vampires and the virgins made into vampires by having their blood sucked, or unnatural vampires." Ren interrupted my explanation.

"Wait a minute. I'm confused. How are you a natural born vampire?"

"It's like a regular baby, but it's born with vampire powers. Vampires do not breed like normal humans. They drink the blood of a virgin to create a new vampire. A vampire baby, a natural vampire, is spawned from normal humans but at birth they're given the "gift" of vampire powers. Understand now?" Ren nodded so I continued talking.

"Only natural vampires may create new vampires by drinking the blood of a virgin. If an unnatural vampire drinks the blood of a virgin, nothing happens but injury or death of the victim. Now on to how to kill vampires, both kinds." I figured it wouldn't matter if I told him how to kill vampires, because even with that secret, he wouldn't be able to kill me.

"Let's start with the unnatural vampires. You can kill them with anything but it has to go through the heart, like a regular bullet or a stake. They're not too hard to get rid of. The tricky ones are the one ones that have been vampires since birth, natural vampires, like Xue. You have to kill them with a certain weapon. I reached into the pouch tied to my back and pulled out my gun.

"You have to shoot them in the heart using a gun exactly like this. If you try to kill the natural vampires with anything else, they will use a special skill to turn into mist and regenerate. Unfortunately, there are only two guns like this in the entire world. I have one and Xue has the other." Ren interrupted me once again.

"Why does Xue have a gun that could kill her?"

"To keep other people from using that gun to kill her."

"I'll need to borrow your gun so I can exact on her for my family." Ren held out his hand expectantly, like an five year old wanting his favorite toy back after his mother took it from him for being bad. I started laughing.

"If it were that easy, don't you think I'd have killed Xue off by now for _my_ family?!" I stopped laughing. "There's another catch besides the weapon. The vampire has to be killed by a certain. Kinda like…a chosen one for that certain vampire."

"I'm afraid I don't get it." Ren looked confused as he said this.

"The vampire has to be killed by the one they love." Ren looked shocked by this statement.

"Vampires can love?!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Of course they can. Anything alive can love. Say, hypothetically speaking, Xue were to fall in love with you." We both became highly disgusted at that mental image. "Anyway, if Xue were to fall in love with you, which I highly doubt, you could then shoot her using one of our guns. But I doubt her icy-cold heart would melt to love." Ren nodded.

"So do you understand vampires a little better now?" I asked and smiled. Ren nodded. I stood up to stretch. "We've been talking so long, everyone's probably worried about. Plus, it's close to supper." We walked out of the room and I excused myself to the restroom. Once inside, I locked myself in and I ran to the toilet. I felt the vomit rising in my throat. I knelt down and vomited into the toilet, ridding my body of that rancid stuff. It killed me acting like a Christian and pretending I hated my own kind and myself. It made me so sick I had to vomit. At least I, "Catherine", had a damn good background story. No one would suspect a thing. I flushed the vomit down, washed my hands and face, and left for dinner. It would probably be hell at supper tonight for "Catherine".

* * *

End Notes: Oi…a boring (to me) but needed chapter. How to kill a vampire. Don't try it. It won't work. Xue will be referred to as Catherine until she reveals herself as Xue. And yes, I realize Ren woke up late. He needed his rest after that attack.

Side note: I'd really appreciate constructive criticism and reviews please. You know, they keep me writing.


End file.
